In the prior art, an organ fixing equipment set having an organ fixing equipment has been used for fixing a portion to be sutured in the body of a patient, especially the skin and an organ such as an internal organ. For example, a person having a function lowered to swallow a food from the mouth due to age or disease is fed with a liquid food or drink such as a nutriment by means of a gastrostomy tube. This gastrostomy tube is attached by forming a hole in the abdomen of a patient. In order to attach the gastrostomy tube properly in that case, the abdomen wall and the stomach wall are fixed in advance by means of the organ fixing equipment set having the organ fixing equipment (See JP-A-5-161655, for example).
This organ fixing equipment set is provided with two piercing needles disposed in parallel at a spacing. In case the abdomen wall and the stomach wall are to be fixed, the two piercing needles are simultaneously pierced at first into a portion to be sutured of the patient. Next, the suturing thread is threaded into one piercing needle, and an internal needle having a loop of a wire connected to its leading end portion is threaded into the other piercing needle. The internal needle is extracted from the piercing needle in the state where the suturing thread is entangled with the loop in the stomach wall. In the state where the leading end portion of the suturing thread is being protruded from the other piercing needle, the two piercing needles are extracted from the portion to be sutured, and the two side portions of the suturing thread protruding to the outside of the body of the patient are bound to fix the abdomen wall and the stomach wall completely.
However, the aforementioned organ fixing equipment set of the prior art is troubled by a problem that the operations are complicated, because it is necessary to pierce the two piercing needles simultaneously and to thread the internal needle or the suturing thread into the individual piercing needles. If, on the other hand, the insertion of the piercing needle into the internal needle is not skillful, the protruding direction or shape of the loop is not proper, and the suturing thread may not be entangled. This raises a problem that the operations need skills. In case, on the other hand, a sufficient space is not on the inner side of the portion to be sutured, there arises a problem that it is difficult and less reliable to entangle the suturing thread by the loop.